We Dont Regret
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: ¿Que pasa luego de la muerte? ¿Que es realmente dios? Son preguntas que nos invaden cada día. ¿Que pasa cuando un ángel pecador se arriesgue a caer al infierno por enamorarse de quien no debe en una sociedad supuestamente pura? [AU/BL/YAOI/ERERI] Lemon mas adelante, no desesperen.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola!**

**¡Volvio Patatapandicornio con el prólogo de un nuevo fanfic, espero que os guste!**

**Llevaba bastante en este proyecto, lo tenía escrito a mano en mi super cuaderno, pero con ayuda de Andy-Chan lo transcribi y ¡Aqui esta! (Andy chan se vistio de porrista para mi uwu)**

**Bueno, no hay mucho mas que decir. Supongo que les dejare leer.**

* * *

A todos alguna vez nuestros padres nos dijeron que éramos ángeles y que dios nos eligió con quien debíamos bajar del cielo para concederle felicidad, ya sea con un hijo, pareja o simplemente persona que les ayude emocionalmente y psicológica mente, y ellos siempre nos dicen que fuimos el ángel perfecto. Como éramos niños nos sentíamos alagados de que nos dijeran eso, pero a medida que nuestra edad va avanzando comenzamos a creer en distintas teorías y muchos nos desprendemos de la religión, guiándonos más y más por la lógica y lo racional, creyendo cada vez más que lo que decían era n solo mentiras para hacernos sentir especiales y en parte es verdad, pero en parte no. A nuestros padres le dijeron exactamente lo mismo los suyos, y probablemente digamos lo mismo a nuestros críos, porque así seguirá por siempre, ya que dentro nuestro siempre hay una pizca de imaginación de la cual no nos podemos deshacer por más que lo intentemos.

¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué de todas maneras, aunque seamos ateos y hayamos perdido toda fe, cuando estamos en problemas o algo nos sorprende exclamamos "Oh dios" O algo por el estilo? Muchos dirán que es mera costumbre por las bases religiosas que toda la humanidad posee, que lo vemos todos los días en todos lados, por lo que nuestra mente se ve influenciada por dicha fuerza sobrenatural todopoderosa y omnipotente, en parte es verdad y en parte no.

¿Nunca se preguntaron que pasa luego de morir? Hay gente que asegura haber muero y vuelto a su cuerpo, o revivir. Pero, todas estas personas aseguran cosas distintas y parecidas a la vez ¿Cada uno tiene su paraíso, y por eso se ve de manera distinta su muerte? ¿Los supuestos "pecadores" van a su propio "infierno" colmado de las cosas que más odian? ¿Los que ven el negro se dirigirán al "Purgatorio" donde estarán condenados a la nada? Nadie lo sabe, y los pocos que pudieron comprobar la muerte y volver de ella tienen diseños distintos del siguiente mundo. O acaso ¿Siquiera lo hay? Son preguntas que nos invaden día a día, y que no podemos responder o comprobar y contárselo o lo demás.

¿Hay vida después de la muerte? ¿Hay oportunidad de volver a la vida? ¿Qué hay de la reencarnación? ¿Es verdad que luego de generaciones nuestra figura puede volver a caminar sobre la tierra? ¿Volver a la vida?

¿Por qué más allá de que comprobemos con lógica todo respecto a la vida seguimos sin poder desprendernos de "dios"?

* * *

.

.

* * *

-¡Vamos Levi!-. Llamaba la loca de Hanji desde el puerto del avión.- ¡O vamos a llegar tarde!

-Estoy moviéndome, puta loca-. Más allá de que la insultara, que la golpeara, que abusara de su buena voluntad, seguía queriéndola. Cuando se va no puedo explicarlo, pero… es como si se llenara una parte de mí, como si tuviera algo importante mío que no le puedo reclamar, porque a la vez le pertenece. Es como si cuando estoy con ella una parte de mí se llenara, pero siguiera vacía.

-¡Vamos Levi! ¡Vamos a viajar a Alemania! ¿No te parece emocionante?-. Grito Petra, que se había adelantado y nos llamaba con la mano en el aire,. Con ella pasaba exactamente lo mismo que con Hanji y cuando están juntas se intensifica la sensación de relleno, al igual que se triplica con Erwin, que estaba al lado mío ayudando a llevar las valijas. Cuando estoy con los 3 puedo sentir algo como nostalgia, felicidad, necesidad, ansiedad, eso que uno siente cuando está a punto de adivinar la palabra pero no le sale, es como si faltara una parte.

Alguien que tiene esa parte.

Luego de caminar unos metros por fin llegue a el avión, pero fue muy extraño. Al entrar, ese pequeño vacío se llenó y un montón de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, de algo que no entendía, de un par de hermosos ojos verdes.

* * *

¡Holi! *-* ¿Que les parecio?

Bueno, no es demaciado ya que solo es el prólogo, pero bueno ¿Reviews? :3

Si se preguntan por cosas del desino, no escribi ni una misera palabra c:

Bueno, nada mas w

Patatapandicornio


	2. 1-Negro

**¡Buenos días, guapuras! Volvio Patatapandicornio con el nuevo capi del fanfic, aunque creo que eso es obvio plz (?)  
Bueno, como saben, el anterior era el Prólogo, este es el primer capítulo...  
Donde vean que dice "dato" son pequeñas acotaciones para entender mejor como funciona el mundo en esta trama. Veran grandes (o pequeños) en lo espacios temporales (donde antes hay puntitos) no se si me explico (?)**

**Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Por ahora les dejare leer.**

* * *

_Dato: El mundo está dividido en 3 niveles: Infra-Terra. Terra y Antro-Terra. Más bien, conocidas como Infierno, Tierra y Cielo.  
El Antro-Terra tiene distintos niveles. El más bajo es el conectado con Terra, donde están las nubes y equivalente a la zona donde está el capitolio, se haya el santuario donde se realizan los descensos a Terra.  
Luego hay un lugar el cual se considera el "Paraíso" Donde viven los ángeles y se realizan las actividades normales. Paisajes de todo tipo, praderas, montañas y colinas.  
El siguiente nivel, es la capital y el Edén. En el centro se haya el capitolio.  
Por último, supuestamente hay un piso superior donde vive "Dios" al cual solo se puede ascender mediante las escaleras celestiales del capitolio. Solo algunos Arcángeles superiores pueden subir a ese nivel de Antro-Terra.  
Para subir o bajar de cada nivel permitido públicamente, solo se debe volar usando las alas. Quienes intenten llegar a la morada de Dios con sus alas, se le quemarán y no podrá volar jamás, cayendo al infierno._

* * *

-Hey Míralo…

-Sí, es extraño ¿Verdad?

-Me pregunto que habrá hecho para que dios lo castigue.

-¡Sus alas están sucias! ¡Son negras!

-¡Basta, podría escucharnos!

Esas son frases que escucho todos los días, a todas las horas.

¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy? Son preguntas simples con preguntas complejas. Básicamente, soy Levi, lo que sería llamado un "Ángel" pero yo soy distinto. Mis alas, son completamente negras.

¿Qué diferencia hay? Básicamente, un ángel es una criatura pura a la servidumbre del llamado "dios". Él es la criatura más divina y poderosa de todas, a lo que los humanos llaman "creador". Aunque es la máxima autoridad, solo algunos con los rangos mayores llamados arcángeles pueden conocerlo, por lo cual hay ángeles que creen que es un engaño para mantenernos controlados.

La función de un ángel es muy básica, pero difícil de cumplir. Nuestra misión es bajar a la tierra a convertirnos en humanos temporalmente para hacer felices a otros. ¿Los ángeles son humanos? Claro que sí, todos los llamados "humanos" son ángeles enviados desde el cielo para hacer felices a los que están de antes mediante un hijo, pareja, doctor, etc. Solo permanecemos allí por un tiempo determinado hasta que nuestra figura terrenal este tan deteriorada que se debilita, a lo que llamamos cuando somos humanos "muerte". Los primeros ángeles en descender a la nueva tierra que había creado dios fueron adán y Eva. Los siguientes fueron sus hijos que bajaron porque ellos dos estaban solos. Los terceros fueron las parejas de los segundos que no se podían casar ni tener hijos por ser hermanos. Así siguió la cadena hasta la actual "humanidad". Una de las estrictas normas de dios fue que los ángeles no podían descender en su forma alada a la tierra, ni hablar de la divinidad de los cielos en esta. Tampoco enviar mensajes o dejar "pruebas". De todas maneras, hubo una era de discordia en los cielos, donde los ángeles se revelaron ya que dudaban de la existencia de dios mismo, y uno de bajo al nombre de "Jesucristo" develando así todos los secretos divinos que no deberían ser dispersados. De allí nació la religión "Cristiana"

Luego de morir, un ángel vuelve al cielo y empieza a cumplir con sus tareas nuevamente, recuperando los recuerdos del cielo y cómo funcionan las cosas, hasta que se le asigna una nueva misión y vuelve a la tierra a conceder felicidad. A esto se lo llama "Reencarnación" y por razones lógicas, debe pasar un siglo entre muerte y resurrección para no alterar el orden.

Los ángeles son criaturas divinamente puras, que demuestras su pureza mediante el color de sus alas. Los ángeles de alas blancas son los más respetados y los de mayor autoridad social, pero si un ángel comete un pecado, depende de la severidad de este sus alas se teñirán de colores más grisáceos.

Si solo por tener las alas de un color gris claro te miran de reojo, imagínense como trataran a un ángel como yo, con las alas azabache.

Por eso siempre paso mis días sentado en las nubes mirando a los estúpidos humanos, las criaturas más repugnantes y pecadoras. ¿Se supone que alguna vez fueron ángeles? si ahora fueran ángeles serían tan impuros que sus alas se pudrirían y se caerían al infierno. ¿Y a mí se atreven a criticarme porque cometí un pecado capital una vez?

Más allá de mis alas color negro, sigue habiendo un ángel que se me acerca y habla conmigo. Una candidata a arcángel que se ocupa de imponer desafíos a los humanos. Tiene las alas de un muy, muy leve gris claro que adquirió una vez por querer experimentar con humanos en el cielo. Es castaña, usa lentes, además de ser una puta loca desquiciada. Lo peor de mi "condición" social, mi es ridículamente baja. ¿¡1,60!? ¿¡En Serio!?

Recuerdo muy poco del día en donde mis alas se tiñeron, pero se exactamente el pecado. El más cuestionado por todos, el más castigado. Ahora mismo el ángel de alas negras que me tiño está quemándose en el infierno. Un criminal buscado que no duro mucho en el cielo, porque sus alas se cargaron tanto de impurezas que se pudrieron, dejándolas sin plumas y obligándole a caer a infra-tierra, a volverse un demonio.

Dentro de la sociedad angelical, hay distintas jerarquías y distintos tipos de ángeles con distintas funciones. Hay ángeles experimentales y ángeles iniciados. Los experimentados son los que ya han bajado alguna vez a Tierra, y a veces tiene como consecuencia cambios en la personalidad, ya que todos los recuerdos de las vidas de un ángel quedan en este, a veces, generando trastornos.

Luego están los "iniciados" los recién "hechos" y que nunca han experimentado la "vida"

Con respecto a la tierra, si un "humano" comete pecado tal como el asesinato, la violación, etc., nunca volverá al cielo, si no que será condenado a permanecer en el purgatorio o peor, el infierno.

* * *

…  
_Dato: Las distintas funciones están distribuidas entre los ángeles de manera que cada uno tenga  
una "profesión". Hay escribanos, Investigadores, Policías, Militares, Arcángeles, Maestros entre otros. En el centro del Edén, donde se haya el Capitolio y donde están las escaleras que ascienden a la morada de dios, están los vigilantes. Allí se reportan a los ángeles que pecaron. Se supone que el sistema original implementaba que debían reunirse pruebas del pecado, pero actualmente se ha deteriorado y solo se castiga. El proceso es poco conocido al público, pero el alma es castigada, y se le otorga un color más oscuro de alas  
De todas maneras, si se comete un pecado capital, las alas se teñirán sin necesariamente reportarlo._

_Los pecados capitales son: Ira, Gula, Lujuria, Envidia, Codicia, Soberbia y Pereza._

_No importa que profesión tenga el ángel, siempre podrá descender a Tierra. Es el deber principal._

…

* * *

-¡Hey! ¡Enanin!-. Grito la castaña detrás de mí mientras sonreía corriendo vistiendo un vestido de escribana. ¿Enanin? ¿Me llamo enanin?- ¡Si te quedas allí solo te fruncirá mas el ceño!-. Iba a seguir hablando pero se vio interrumpida por mi patada en su vientre.

-¿Qué pasa, Hanji?

-Sabes, si me sigues golpeando te deberé sancionar.

-Da igual, no me hubiera arrepentido.

-¡Jajá, Eres muy cruel Levicito!

-¡Deja de llamarme así mierda!

-Levi, sabes que maldecir está estrictamente prohibido, y tus alas se volverán todavía más oscuras~

-Creo haberte preguntado qué quieres-. Dije ya de mal humor por la repentina aparición de mi "amiga"

-¡Es que hoy llegan los iniciados! Así que te vine a preguntar si quieres recibirlos con nosotros~

¿Para qué? ¿Para que al mirarme me pregunten por que mis alas son negras? ¿Qué pecado cometí? ¿Para que luego me dejen de lado o cuchicheen sobre mi amargura? No gracias.

-Pero Levi…-. Dijo la loca ya algo preocupada.- Si te sigues quedando aquí nadie se te va a acercar y te vas a quedar más solito y antisocial todavía, espantando a los demás a un par de excepciones.

-Prefiero esto a estar rodeado de idiotas.

-Bueno, con solo decir que no quieres ir basta.

-No quiero ir-. Con esto finalizo la conversación y ella se marchó de mala gana, pero antes de terminar de marchar me hablo.

-Quizás deberías buscar a alguien que te haga compañía.

A esto último no respondí. Deje que se marchara y me dispuse a mirar de nuevo hacia abajo, frunciendo el ceño al ver de nuevo los repugnantes que son los humanos. Hay veces que me gustaría hacer lo que Hanji y darles pruebas de supervivencia.

¿Quizás eso sea? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Celos? ¿Enojo? Quizás sí, me enoja que ellos hagan lo que quieran y no los castiguen por estar en su forma "humana" y a celos, de no poder hacer lo que ellos por el castigo divino que impone. Los niveles son bastantes desde negro a la podredumbre, en realidad yo puedo pecar mucho más si quiero hasta que mis alas caigan.

Pase el rato mirando como una persona asesinaba a todo un edificio el solo. Con eso se iría al nivel más profundo de todo el infierno, pero me distrajo y puso alerta el oír unos pasos cerca de mí.

Me di vuelta y vi un ángel masculino castaño, con ojos verdes como joyas. Dios, esos ojos, eran simplemente una mezcla entre esmeraldas y Jade, además de aguamarina. Sus alas era de un pulcro color blanco brillante. Seguro me diría algo ofensivo con respecto a mis alas y luego se marcharía.

-¿Uh, Perdón?-. Pregunto tímido. Lo mire indiferente, pero por dentro la curiosidad me comía al preguntarme que hacía aquí.

-¿Qué?

-L-Lo siento, es que… bueno, Hanji-San me envió por aquí a buscar a alguien, y la verdad es que no hay nadie…. Y me perdí.

-¿Hanji?-. Puta loca, Puta loca, Puta loca, Puta loca.- ¿Qué quiere?

-Bueno, no me dijo. Solo que debía buscar y que ya sabría que hacer luego. Por casualidad ¿Es a ti a quien debo encontrar?

-¿Ves a alguien más?-. Pregunte con tono parco.- No sé qué quería, pero probablemente sea una estupidez suya para molestarme. Puedes irte si quieres.

-Pero ¿Me puedo quedar?-. Pregunto algo nervioso. Yo lo mire con real curiosidad.- ¿Puedo sentarme al lado suyo?

-¿Hanji te dijo que lo hagas?

-¡N-No! Es que allí hay mucha gente, y sinceramente prefiero estar solo.

-¿Y que, Yo no existo?-. Por alguna razón, me encantaba poner nervioso a este mocoso.

-¡No! ¡Es que pareces muy tranquilo!, a lo que me refiero es que prefiero la tranquilidad, estar solo con una persona basta -. Admitió un poco sonrojado.

-Haz lo que quieras, mocoso-. Luego de decir eso, asintió nervioso y se sentó a mi lado mientras miraba abajo. Yo lo miraba de reojo con sincera curiosidad de saber por qué no decía nada con respecto a mis alas, pero de todas maneras no iba a tardar en saber.

-Hey… ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué tus alas son negras?-. Ahí está, justo como si hubiera esperado a que lo preguntara internamente.

-¿Te refieres al pecado que cometí?

-¿Pecado que cometiste? ¿Cometiste alguno?-. Se sorprendió bastante.

-Claro que sí, o acaso ¿Eres un iniciado?

-S-Si…

-Bueno, yo no tengo ganas de explicarte, así que debes esperar a que te enseñen.

-Son muy bonitas, tus alas-. Lo mire completamente sorprendido.- ¿Te gustan?

Eso me dejo en shock y pensando. Ahora entendía que había querido hacer Hanji. Mire de nuevo mis plumas negras y comprendí lo hermosas que eran. Siempre me fijaba en su significado, en lo que representaban, pero no en su belleza misma.

-Sí.

-¿Te gusta el negro?

-Sí, no está mal

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Termino de preguntar con real interés.- Yo soy Eren.

-…Levi.

-Es un gusto-. Dijo mientras miraba de nuevo hacia abajo.

Así paso el rato, en silencio con el mocoso ese, solo con algunas conversaciones cortas o comentarios sobre los humanos.

-Son fascinantes ¿No crees?

-¿Fascinantes?-. Pregunté extrañado.

-Sí, los humanos.

-En mi opinión, son repugnantes.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Viven pecando todo el tiempo, se asesinan entre sí, se lastiman, contaminan.

-Pero ellos inventan un montón de cosas para sobrevivir. Hacen la vida más cómoda y confortable. ¡Hanji san me ha contado que han llegado a la Luna! ¡Inventaron maquinarias para transportarse a través del océano, tierra y Aire!

-Bueno, nunca lo había visto así-. Por dios, hace dos horas que lo conozco y ya me ha iluminado dos veces.

-Cuando baje a tierra, espero ser científico y descubrir nuevas cosas.

-Eh….-. De repente me pareció escuchar una voz bastante familiar.

-¡Levi!-. Grito Hanji que estaba descendiendo.- ¡Te encontré!

-¿Qué pasa, Loca? ¿Quién es este mocoso?-. Me gire y Eren hacía un puchero a un Lado.

-Bueno, es que… Si enviaba a alguien que te haga compañía, debía ser alguien que no te conociera o a tu mal humor~

-Puta loca.

-¡Pero Levi, te envié al más calladito! ¡Todavía no ha dicho ninguna palabra!

-¿Qué dices?-. Gire hacia Eren que se había puesto nervioso de alguna manera, removiéndose incómodo y mirando a un lado.- Eren, explícate.

-¿Eren?-. Preguntó extrañada la loca.- ¿¡Acaso hablaste con él, Rivaille!?

-Sí, no invento nombres para mocosos. Dice que le gusta estar solo o con gente tranquila. También que tú lo enviaste a buscarme y que quiera ayudar a los humanos a descubrir cosas.

-¡Levi!-. Protestó con un leve sonrojo el mocoso de ojos esmeraldas para luego taparse la boca al notar que había hablado, y volvió a mirar a otro lado con un puchero.

-Con que por fin abres la boca, mocoso.

-¡Genial! ¡Habló! ¡Que linda voz Eren! ¿¡En serio te interesan los humanos!?-. Hanji le tomo la mano emocionada. No de nuevo, por favor…

-Hey, Hanji-. Hice que soltara la mano de Eren con un simple golpe.- Mi hablador, mi mocoso. Mi mocoso, mocoso que locas desquiciadas no tocan ¿Oíste?-. Se quedaron los dos mirándome. Incluso yo me sorprendí por mi reacción de marca de "territorio" pero el mocoso me hablo a mi primero, eso quiere decir que es mi derecho.

-Levi-San…-. Me miro el mocoso con sus mejillas rojas, y ahí note que todavía tenía agarrada firmemente la muñeca de Eren.

-¡Dime Eren! ¿Por qué solo hablas con el enano malhumorado de aquí?-. Pregunto extrañada y preocupada.

-Hey, a quien llamas enano malhumorada, loca de mierda-. A pesar de mis insultos, los dos me ignoraron.

-Porque…-. Abrió la boca, hablando despacio y hacia otro lado.- Porque Levi tiene alas negras.

Tanto Hanji como yo abrimos bien los ojos con esta respuesta.

-Eren, Explícate-. Dijo ella con una seriedad increíble.

-Es que hasta hace un rato solo conocía ángeles con alas blancas o grises. Las alas grises no me gustan, parecen sucias, mientras que los de alas blancas son todos engreídos e hipócritas, presumiendo cuanto las han mantenido pulcras, a excepción de mis compañeros, claro, ellos son nuevos. Las alas de Levi son hermosas, de color negro que combinan a la perfección con su personalidad. Sus alas están mucho más limpias y cuidadas que las de los demás, y combinan con su pelo del mismo color, al mismo que contrasta con su piel blanca, y sus ojos color plata son una combinación de los dos extremos-. No pude evitar abrir bien los ojos ante esta descripción. Nunca había escuchado tal tipo de palabras dirigidas a mi persona. Ni siquiera antes de tener mis alas sucias me habían hablado así, tampoco alguna mujerzuela atraída por el gusto de lo prohibido de mis alas.- Por eso hable con él, porque sabía que no tendría una personalidad podrida como la de los demás-. Concluyó.

-Eren.- Dijo Hanji sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¿Por qué llora?

-Entonces que bueno que me encontraste, mocoso-. Mire de nuevo al frente e hice una sonrisa parcial que sorprendió mucho a Hanji y a Eren.- Porque si te hubieras quedado un rato más con esos imbéciles hipócritas la oportunidad de compartir tus pensamientos con alguien que tiene los mismos.

-Eh…. Levi…. Tú sonreíste….-. Dijo él sorprendido mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo vivo y se tapaba la boca en forma de sorpresa contrastando sus ojos verdes bien abiertos.

-¡Sonrió! ¡Levi es capaz de sonreír!-. Exclamó Hanji.- ¡Debo de compartir mis conocimientos y nuevos descubrimientos con Erwin y Petra!

-¡Púdrete Hanji!

-¿Erwin? ¿Petra?-. Preguntó Eren con una cara de no muy buenos amigos a Hanji, para luego dirigirse hacia mí. No creí que pudiera llegar a poner esa cara de tan mal humor.- ¿Quiénes son?

-otros dos idiotas que a veces se me acercan para hablarme, pero siguen viniendo solo cuando está Hanji, porque me tienen miedo-. Eren iba a abrir la boca pero detrás de Hanji apareció Petra de manera tímida.

-Buenos días, Hanji, Levi y -. Iba a nombrar a Eren pero no lo conocía.- ¡Eh~ un nuevo! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Petra, un ángel con ojos color miel y pelo caoba claro. Alas blancas y puras, peros u personalidad es radiante y es una de las pocas que no juzga por el color.

-Este mocoso callado ojiverde se llama Eren, y es tan maleducado que no saluda-. Comenté mirando de reojo a Eren para ver su reacción, que fue un puchero indignado y un cruce de brazos.

-¡No seas así, Levi!-. Reprochó Petra en regaño.- ¡Es un nuevo, tiene derecho a ser tímido!

-Es mal educado, no tímido. No lo defiendas, Petra.

-Con que Eren ¿Eh? ¡Es un gusto, llevémonos bien!-. Me ignoro y le dedico una sonrisa radiante.

-Sí, un gusto… ¿Petra-San, verdad?-. ¿Él le habló? Bueno, ella es amigable y no se parece en nada a los demás alas blancas.

-¡Si, Llámame Petra!

-Ok, Petra-. Eren sonrió para ella de manera radiante, lo que no me gustó nada, pero solo me crucé de brazos y mire hacia otro lado soltando un bufido. Así todos nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar de trivialidades, to solo me quede callado asintiendo y dando pequeños comentarios.

Hanji comento algo sobre los humanos y Eren cometió el gran error de preguntarle sobre ellos. Así comenzó de nuevo la charla interminable de Hanji, solo que esta vez todos se veían interesados, ya que hablaba de un nuevo proyecto de desafío, que acorrale a la humanidad y los haga unificar mediante una amenaza común. Personalmente creo que aunque vivan todos en un mismo territorio, seguirían con diferencias y se matarían entre si aunque solo quedaran unos miles y al borde de la extinción.

-¡Y por eso los humanos…!-. Hanji si vio interrumpida por una mano en el hombro que le hizo distraerse.- Ah ¡Erwin!

-¿Erwin?-. Preguntó Eren con la mirada fija en el rubio de alas grises. Tensó la mandíbula y los músculos como un animal a punto de saltar al ataque.

-Oh, buenos días. Hanji, no creo que les interesen mucho tus charlas sobre humanos, sobre todo al malhumorado que tanto conocemos.

-Tch, Erwin-. Dije en forma de saludo.

-Levi, Petra-. Respondió para luego mirar a Eren, que yacía callado y mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Y tú eres?

Eren no respondió, simplemente miraba fijamente, viéndolo como amenaza.

-Es un mocoso de los nuevos, se llama…-. Comencé a decir, pero me vi interrumpido por él.

-Eren-. Dijo decidido y sin dejar de mirarlo. Verde contra azul. Esmeraldas contra Zafiros.

-Oh, que impertinente, interrumpiendo a Levi-. El odio mutuo se desprendía por los poros y se les veía en la mirada.

-Solo respondí a tu pregunta-. Dijo Eren casi gruñendo y sin dejar de mirar fijamente al rubio.

-Pero interrumpiste a Levi, sabes, A Levi no le gusta que le interrumpan-. Un chasquido sucedido dentro de Eren y recapitulo lo que hizo, que fue interrumpirme cuando hablaba. Lentamente giro sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos, que le miraban fijamente. Se tensó los músculos y abrió la boca para formular una disculpa, pero Erwin hablo antes.- ¿Ves? Es una falta de respeto…

-Erwin-. Esta vez el interrumpido fue él, que se quedó callado al escuchar mi voz.- El mocoso solo dijo su nombre, lo que a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto. No hables por otras personas sin saber lo que piensan-. Termine de decir, lo que lo dejo callado e hizo que a Eren se le inflaran las alas, sinónimo de felicidad y emoción, para luego girar y mirar triunfante a Erwin.

El rubio oxigenado se quedó quietecito y callado, con mi mirada más fría clavada en él. Se sentó con nosotros y trato de comenzar la conversación de nuevo, a la cual las dos mujeres esas se prendieron rápidamente, peor Eren y yo nos quedamos callados, escuchando en silencio, solo asintiendo. Cuando Erwin se dirigió hacia mí, Eren volvió a tensarse y se acercó un poco más. Yo reaccione levantándome irritado.

-Yo me largo a un lugar más tranquilo-. Anuncié.

-¡Eh Levi, que aguafiestas!-. Dijo Hanji.

-Calla loca demente, ustedes interfieren con mi día en paz. Estaba tranquilo charlando con el mocoso y ustedes se meten a hablar de estupideces.

-¡Entonces!-. Exclamo Eren levantándose y cerrando los puños en pose de emoción.- ¿P-Puedo ir con usted?-. Dijo tímido tartamudeando, y con las mejillas algo rojas.

-Haz lo que quieras, mocoso.

-¡Sí!-. Dijo sonriente mientras se adelantaba para quedar a mi lado y sus alas se movieron un poco más en forma de emoción.

-Entonces Levi, no vas a estar solo ¿Por qué te vas y no te quedas aquí? Sería lo mismo-. Dijo Erwin mientras miraba desafiante a Eren, el cual respondió cancelando su sonrisa por una cara nada amistosa y un gruñido como si fuera un animal celoso.

-Porque el mocoso hablo primero-. Dije mirándolo sobre el hombro. Luego lo tome del brazo para que caminara y él respondió poniéndose a mi lado felizmente.

* * *

…

_Dato: Los ángeles pueden "guardar" sus alas a su voluntad. Como son una materialización del alma, pueden cambiar su tamaño o densidad física. Cuando no se quiere tenerlas en la espalda y se las desmaterializa, quedan manifestadas como un símbolo en la espalda._

_…_

* * *

Así transcurrieron los días y Eren comenzó sus clases básicas sobre ángeles y humanos, dictados por Hanji Obviamente.

Eren siempre que podía venía y charlaba conmigo, peor nunca era por tiempos muy largos. Algunas veces cuando caminaba por la ciudad, llegaba a verlo con otros iniciados. Especialmente con un rubio y una chica con el cabello negro más callada que una tumba. Como mis alas son negras y todo alrededor es blanco, no era muy desapercibido, y Eren siempre que me veía me saludaba con furor a lo que yo respondía con una mirada y a veces un gesto con la mano.

Un tarde estaba sentado admirando los colores de las nubes cuando atardece, y mirando los lagos y bosques teñidos de la luz anaranjada. De nuevo sentí pasos detrás de mí y al poco tiempo apareció Eren con un tono preocupado y el rostro de igual manera. Sus ojos verdes de cachorrito fueron suficientes para convencerme de cualquier cosa que fuera a pedir.

-Levi ¿Podemos hablar?-. Su tono preocupado no era común.

-Ok… ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Puede ser en otro lugar?

-Como quieras-. Caminamos juntos como siempre hasta algunas nubes encima de Madagascar. Eren se quedó admirando los leones, pero luego volvió al punto.

-¿Sabes? Yo no debería preguntar esto pero… hoy en las clases nos explicaron todo con respecto a los pecados, y que nos pasa, y….

-Me quieres preguntar que pecado capital cometí para que mis alas estén de este color-. Lo mire y estaba claramente en lo correcto.- Es una historia larga. El cómo sucedió no lo recuerdo muy bien…

_Mientes…._

…Pero te puedo decir que fue la ira la que me consumió.

_Mentiroso. Le mientes a Eren. Mentiroso._

-Ah, veo…. Entonces, me voy-. Se dispuso a irse, yo no lo quería mirar. Pero la voz en mi interior me carcomía la consciencia.

-Espera.

-¿Si?-. Se dio vuelta para mirarme.

_-Lujuria._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Fui consumido por la repugnante Lujuria._

* * *

AHAHAHAHA Holis 3  
Bueno ¿Tomatazos? ¿Ladrillos? ¿Leshugas? ¡Acepto de todo!  
No tengo mucho que decir *-* solo espero desde el fondo de mi cocoro que les haya gustado.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS HERMOSISIMOS REVIEWS! *-*

Si ven algun error o corte, es culpa de FF. A mi me da flojera revisar a las 1:30 c:

Bueno, nada mas que decir *-*

Siento que las notas de autora me han quedado sin energía (?)

Patatapandicornio


End file.
